


if someone offered me a slice of cake i didn't like, i simply would refuse it

by mag003 (MMagpieMcCorkle)



Series: magpie's olivergraham collection (working title) [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMagpieMcCorkle/pseuds/mag003
Summary: Oliver and Graham eat out at a little restaurant. The cake is not very good.
Relationships: Oliver Banks/Graham Folger
Series: magpie's olivergraham collection (working title) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760566
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	if someone offered me a slice of cake i didn't like, i simply would refuse it

**Author's Note:**

> fuelled by my distaste for certain kinds of adverts 💕

"You're very polite about it."

"Mm?" Oliver looks up from his small plate of cake -- he couldn't identify the flavour, exactly, but it was... a bit off. But he'd paid for it, despite Graham's protests that he can **always** pay, _seriously no problem babe_ , and he hates leaving anything behind. It's a bit rude, in his opinion.

"Your face is all scrunched up, like you wanna yuck it up."

Oliver mushes the mouthful up further, and his nose scrunches up: yeah, he does. But people might hear it, and watch. Eugh, no thank you!

Graham, clear and easy today (no paper), grins sympathetically -- funny how Graham's cheeky grin is both teasing and understanding, but Oliver knows him so well by now. (Mostly.) "C'mon, just spit it out if you want--"

"Mmm-- mm-mm." Oliver doesn't, despite Graham shaking out a serviette for the purpose. In fact, he just swallows it, which ends up being a mistake as he's not chewed it up enough and it goes down hard, and he coughs just as hard and loud. That attracts attention, briefly, before all the nosy parkers turn away after their brief look-see. A thump to his chest and a shake of his head. "N-no, I'm fine, Gray, it's fine."

"Nothing _wrong_ with not eating it, love," Graham insists, a little louder than he means to, and then he looks just a tad red. "This goes for a lot, I know, and I'm overthinking, but you don't need to do sh-- stuff if you don't want to."

"It's _cake_ , Graham."

It is. Graham puffs up his cheeks, a little redder. "I know, but..." He shrugs. And Oliver _does_ know; he appreciates the reminder.

"Anyway, I'll get you a proper cake."

"Oh my _god_ \--" Oliver snorts, making a half-hearted grab at Graham's coat as the other dodges and heads towards the counter. Can't say he's not grateful for that, either. Especially since Graham comes back with something mint-flavoured, a definite top three favourite flavour. "Ooh, I feel spoiled."

"So you should," Graham says, and drags Ollie's plate by stabbing the fork through the remainder of the cake and dragging it across the cloth over the table. Dramatic, when he feels like. "Enjoy!"

"I will, thank you." A single bite, then, "You weren't joking when you said you were spoilt as a child."

"Oh, I just learned how to scream and yell." Pause. "And bite."

"Christ." They both laugh. The lemony cake is good. He'll still buy his own cake next time, anyway. They're both stubborn that way, but it's nothing if not fun, this little stupid cake thing.

**Author's Note:**

> btw just for clarity's sake this isn't meant to be a metaphor or anything this is just surface level stuff lmao


End file.
